


7/11

by cuteslugbabe6969



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteslugbabe6969/pseuds/cuteslugbabe6969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cronus is taken advantage of, Kankri helps him cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7/11

Your name is Cronus Amporna and you are really sad. You are really sad because you kinda got wrapped by MITUNA!!!! You cry a little bit then walk into your two room apartment. You hear Kankri your husband when you walk through the door  
"Cronus why are you crying" he asks  
"I don't know m8" you lie  
You feel kankri hug you

"Cronus, I'll be right back" kankri says. You really love him. Hearing him leave, you start crying again "I'm sorry Kranky!!!"  
He comes back an hour later  
"7 11 open 24/7!"  
"What" you say  
"I got you a slushy!"  
You are happy now. You reach into kankris high pants and grab his tentipeen. "Ohhoho" he say. You smile

After a while of fistig him you bang!" Then you both cuddle and kiss. "I'm sorry for being sad" you say. You love kankri. You watch Hercules, your favourite movie then go to sleep with you girl-I mean boyfr- you mean husband in your arms❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> More?


End file.
